In to the past
by Spirits
Summary: Bella and Alice are very modern college girls. They get thrust into the victorian era and are absolutely lost. The closest they got to anything victorian was when they were making fun of it. How will they deal! LOL it's ALL HUMAN and OOCa bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Okay, so I decided to write this because it seemed like a fun idea to play with. So read it and REVIEW and I really really should stress on the importance of reviewing because that is what will motivate me to write. So, please make my day and enjoy so I can make your day too by posting sooner!

Here goes nothing!

Chapter one: Not really happening!

So, here I was sprawled on my couch with my laptop in front of me on my coffee table chatting to my friend who lives right next door. Like literally, her room is right next to mine in the dorms.

_Pixi: I'm bored!!!!!!! _

_Always in denial: *sigh* so am III, I'm actually watching this lame ass Victorian renaissance movie … well, more like ignoring it to chat with you…_

_Pixi: I don't think those two are the same thing… and we've been stating how bored we are for the past ten minutes…pathetic much? _

_Always in denial: Who cares, I never paid attention to that stuff in school and I'm not about to start now- oh look the heroin is getting it on with the hot duke… at least someone is getting some action *sighs wistfully* _

_Pixi: I quote "I am damn proud of being single!" end quote. _

_Always in denial: I am! _

_Pixi: Your nick name says it all bells! _

_Always in denial: Whatever- come over!_

_Pixi: Fine, making fun of you will give me something to do… mouwhaha._

_Always in denial: Alice- I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply._

_Pixi: Because you got none?_

_Always in denial: I'm waiting hurry or I'll put on this other lame ass Victorian movie._

_Pixi has logged off._

A few minutes later my Best friend came barging in the door with a bag of chips and cookies. I squealed and snatched them off of her and propped my self back on the couch, laptop shut and DVD on. It was time for another movie.

"So, what do you want to make fun of first?" I said looking at our options "This other Victorian movie, I'm not interested just saying one was enough- orrr the new Chris Evans film."

"Nothing – and I mean NOTHING will stand in the way of Chris Evans ogling!" breathed Alice in mock horror as she flung the other movie on the bed "Now, play!"

"What do we know about the Victorian era anyway, eh, you would be the first to fail in a pop quiz on the subject!" I said laughing as I put the movie in the DVD and got the remote and jumped on the couch next to Alice, who laughed swaying her shoulder length raven hair. She was a little shorter than I am now at 5'5 and had a petite frame. She had always had short hair, but decided on a change before we left for college and let it grow. It looked stunning on her contrasting greatly with her pale skin. I, on the other hand, had long dark chocolaty hair that reached the middle of my back in loose curls. I could give Alice a run for her money with my paleness, which was something I was indifferent about until occasions where my cheeks reddening gave me away. But don't worry, I always come prepared with the perfect excuse/lie to totally de-humiliate myself…resulting in further humiliation.

Maybe I did live life in a bit of denial.. I'll have to have one of my 'serious life altering' conversations with my friend later… or never. I always seem to forget and get distracted with newer 'life altering' issues. I just simply cant keep track of what goes on in my own mind.

Needless to say, that makes me a VERY complicated person. I do have the 'stare into the far distance' look on, which totally fools people into thinking I'm lost in deep thought while I secretly just daydream about anything. Not that I don't use my brain to think. I think a lot!

To the point where my brain hurts. So, I stop thinking and simply start –doing what I do. Jumping into ..situations..and totally humiliating my self.

I swear some think I do weed all the time.

I guess I do have my 'O.M.G' moments. But they are moderate. Not many really. I'm like so not shallow that way.

"O.M.G" both Alice and I exclaimed at the same time as the movie started and we saw Chris Evans walk "He is sooo hot" I said and started fanning my self.

"Hell yeah." Nodded Alice vigorously, her eyes transfixed on his perfectly built body.

"I would so watch anything Victorian if _he_ was in it…" I said trailing off. Ok, so maybe I was slightly shallow. But trust me, I know I'm a VERY complicated person.

Like totally!

…Maybe I need an intervention. I always thought they were pretty cool. Ok, ok nothing is seriously wrong with me- now I need to focus back on Chris in all his glory. I looked over at Alice and she was completely absorbed in the film, I giggled a bit before going back to watch the film my self.

I don't know at what point we fell asleep, but we both did on my couch. It happened all the time so it was pretty normal.

Not this time though. Not when I opened my eyes the next morning and totally found my self in another place that looked like a very lavish hotel room with Alice next to me, on a very nice couch. Strange seeing as there was a massive comfy looking, not to forget luxurious, bed right in front of us.

No wait, hold on a second. We're in a strange place and here I go giving little details much more attention than they deserve. Ok now time to freak out.

"Alice!" I hissed jabbing her in the ribs to wake her up. She woke up groggily rubbing eyes "What!" she snapped at me.

I gave her a look that said 'look around!' and as soon as she did her eyes widened in apprehension and surprise. I know, my reactions can be a little delayed as I joined in her apprehension "You think this is some sort of prank, toss us at a hotel room?" gulped Alice as she looked around the extravagant room in sheer amazement. I looked around the massive beautifully decorated room. Cream walls and beautiful extremely elegant drapes framing the large window, which was open letting the sun light bath the room, casting a beautiful golden glow. There was a dresser and a small sofa at the foot of the massive bed, that looked utterly exquisite. There was also a desk in the room and a beautiful hung mirror that had flowers engraved into the wooden frame.

"You know, this looks like a familiar hotel room…" I said as I looked around with a frown "I'm a light sleeper, no one could have come in my room without me waking up, also we have the dorms security as well, who would be able to sneak two girls out without getting noticed?"

"Good point, come to think of it, doesn't this room like one of those rooms in those Victorian movies you watch?" said Alice with a giggle "I think too much Victorian chatter has messed up our brains."

I froze, my eyes widening. That's it, the room looked like them rooms in movies. Alice looked at my stricken face and hers contorted with worry "Bella, are you ok?"

"Dude, do you think we somehow got thrust into the past and into the Victorian renaissance-y era?" I said seriously in a slow but rapid whisper.

Alice burst out laughing "No more day dreaming for you sweetie.." she said as she patted my head. I knew it was a far fetched idea and my freaking out level was extremely low- knowing that my friend was with me was probably the cause of it- but still, it was an odd situation. And it was then that it dawned to me that we were dressed in weird baggy long sleeved cream dresses or something, that were extremely comfy.

"Oh man, look at these Alice, can you explain THESE?" I asked vehemently as I pointed to wards our attires. More and more the idea that we were stuck in the past started looking pretty real. I did always wonder what it would be like, but never really gave it much thought due to distractions- facebook.

"Oooh, maybe we're both in the same dream!" said Alice in an 'it makes total sense now' tone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and two girls dressed … like servants came in with cloths in their hands and big bowls of water. Both Alice and I shrieked in shock, frightening the girls who dropped what they were holding .

"Oh, my ladies, you have awoken- we do apologize for the mess, it shall be cleaned up immediately!" said one of them as she gathered the stuff and ran out the room with the other one close behind her.

"Oh., shit!" Exclaimed Alice looking at me with wide, full of fear, eyes. Mine mirrored hers as we both started to pinch our cheeks frantically, and took turns slapping each other.

"Wake up already damn it!" said Alice smacking me a bit forcefully as I had asked her to do. But suddenly there was a loud gasp from near the door and we both turned to look at a middle ages woman, who looked absolutely mad and disapproving "That is NOT how you resolve problems and fight in this house hold, ladies stop this nonsense this very second."

I looked at her in shock before wondering whatever the hell she was talking about. Me and my friend were simply slapping each other, with each other's permissions, to wake up. Then I had an 'oh' moment where it made sense that from the outside we looked like we were bitch slapping each other. Okay makes sense.

I looked at Alice wildly and we both looked at the middle aged woman still fuming near the door. "Sorry, we were playing.." I said sheepishly with a grin in an attempt to lighten to mood. I had a feeling saying ' we were trying to wake each other up from this horrible dream' wouldn't float very well.

She sighed as she shook her head at our 'childish' behavior "Well, ladies we do not show such un-lady like behavior, what has become of you! You must let those boyish behaviors of yours go and start behaving like the upper class sophisticated ladies you are, get up now you must dress for the coming day, you are going to the Cullen's residence for tea as has been planned since last month. They are a well known family who come from royal blood. You must make your self impressionable, hurry now!"

Say what?! What the hell was she on about. I conveyed the message silently to Alice who gave me the 'I know' look. We were both dumbfounded for a bit as the shock suddenly hit us. This was all real and it was happening and … oh my god my theory was right!

And what was this tea business. I was a coffee girl and everyone knew that. oh my god, tea?. Wait what the hell, did she just say we must make our selves impressionable… like make a good impression on this family that come's from 'royal' blood. I couldn't give a damn . oh craaaap. I looked at Alice who probably had the same exact thoughts run through her head "She talks weird, right!" she whispered as I nodded with a mortified expression.

"I guess she wants us to look good." I whispered to Alice, I did watch my share of Victorian movies…one… and they did speak a little strangely, but we could understand. I mean it's not like Americans butchered the English language or anything, the old English just wasn't as fun and our people pimped it out. Speaking of, I was going to miss MTV.

Ok back to important things. The dilemma we were currently in. "Ok, listen dude, we go along with this thing until we know for sure what's going on, we seem to be related or something since we're together and no one is saying anyway, so we'll stick to that and see how this plays out!" Whispered Alice rapidly so no one would hear, I nodded thinking it was a brilliant idea. At least one of us had her head on straight. Ok good plan.

The maids came in then dressed modestly in long skirt thingi's, holding dresses in hand. "It's time to get ready." They said cheerily.

Both Alice and I gulped, swallowing hard.

xXxXxXx

Okay, So, first chapter bound to be short… now if you REVIEWWWW and ALOOOT I will make the next chapter SOOO worth your while!! Okay!!

Please REVIEW

Hugs and kisses!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

So, I got four reviews which is pretty awesome and I would like to thank:bella, sassygurl, gabscoatz and zakisha. Thank you, YOU GUYS ROCK! Because you reviewed and because you like it, I'm glad you do by the way!

Now… I wasn't going to update, really I wasn't- because of the number of hits and the small number of reviews- but what can I say, those who DID review moved me!

Ehem, that doesn't mean I wont do it next time. SO PLEASE how about 15 reviews? Is that so much to ask… pretty please :D

Okay, so now that I have established – for the millionth time- how important reviewing is, let's get on with the story shall we.

REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!

Chapter two: Er, ummm, English accent crisis.

"You know what, we should totally speak like Christina from ugly betty!" I said amazed at my self "We can copy that right?"

"Isn't that Scottish?" said Alice, brows knitted together in concentration.

"Ok fine, who should we speak like- that is if we don't pass out because of those corsets." I said in annoyance. We actually had to wear them! Those maids wouldn't leave us alone saying ' you must, you must'. God, women here suffered and were forced to look like they were pimping themselves out with all their chests showing. Weren't these times supposed to be modest and what not. The dress they brought showed half my chest, like hell I would wear something that slutty. I had standards and boobs spilling out was not something I liked very much. I had to ask for a more covered dress, which still did show some cleavage but it wasn't as cheap as the other one.

Oh my god. Did I forget to mention the maids basically dressed us?!

I mean what, were women THAT lazy here, they couldn't even dress themselves! We had to fight with the maids until we finally caved and let them do their work. And finally when we were looking all 'perfect'.. for Halloween maybe… they left so we could go down stairs. But Alice and I were thinking of how to solve the accent problem. I mean, I wasn't the best at the accent business but I was good at copying people, like Christina from ugly betty, pretty fun. I mean I could pull of an English accent, but I would sound ridiculous and I might laugh some… no I had to believe in my self, if anyone can do it, it's me because I am simply PERFECT.

Ok enough with the self idolization. Sometimes I feel like I am such a narcissist, but I know it's only my subconscious being jealous of the real me. God, maybe I am a narcissist, maybe I do think a lot about myself and care about my self the most and wait- I think Alice's been trying to talk to me. I guess I should see what she's saying we _are both_ in this situation after all.

"What?" I asked innocently as she huffed looking quite pissed at me.

"Do I have to compete with your other self all the time to finally get your attention?!" she said angrily.

She did make a good point. I did tend to spend a lot of time in my head, entertaining various lame scenarios about different situations that will never happen. But AHA, some did happen, like todaaay, who would have though we would be in the past. God, things will be soooo boring seeing as the internet hasn't been invented yet.

Oh wait, Alice was talking- time to focus.

"Okay, so we CAN do this, it's not tough, Lindsay lohan totally pulled it off, why cant we. And we need to keep a straight face, no laughing ok!" I nodded in understanding trying the accent out.

" 'ELLO MY DEAR, HOW'S IT HAN-EIN" I said- slightly louder than I had intended to.

"That was scottish man!" Alice reprimanded me " Try again!"

And so we spent around ten minutes trying this whole accent thing. It was really fun to be honest, probably the most fun we would have in such a dreary place where facebook and Youtube did not exist.

I sighed when we'd finished our little 'practice' session. Alice picked up on my melancholic gloom. Wow we WERE the bestest of best friends in this world. Sometimes it seemed like she was psychic.

"It's weird here, everything is weird, and it's weird trying to not be normal so we fit in with all the 'weirdness'" Alice nodded in agreement, knowing how hard it was going to be to hide the fact that we were from the future and knew so much more about life and the coming years than everyone else- we could seriously alter the world of television, fashion and pop culture.

"It's alright, we have each other and we can totally wing it!" she said smiling brightly. Alice was such an optimist, one of the many things I wasn't. Yes I saw the world through dark, cynical and grey eyes. My eyes aren't really grey though, they are brown! But seriously, I saw the world in such a way because of my complexity and profoundness.

Sometimes being myself was difficult.*sigh*

What can I say, sometimes I am TOO complicated to the point where even I cant understand myself.

"Okay, let's go down stairs and see what's up with the people of the house!" I said getting up – still struggling to breathe.

"Yes, we stay quiet and only speak if necessary, smile politely to make them think you're listening- oh wait, forgot who I was talking to for a second you already do that!" Said Alice grinning brightly at me, I shoved her lightly and indignantly. Maybe I didn't have EVERYONE fooled. Oh well. One person doesn't make much of a difference and she _was_ my best friend so she was bound to know.

I nodded and we both made our way out the room and into the luxurious hall that was adorned with beautiful paintings and vases. We both gave each other 'what the hell' looks at the extravagant house. Seems like we were dropped off in a rich family- how utterly lovely seeing as those were the most enslaved by family laws and traditions. Damn it, we had it bad, no one could be _possibly_ living in worse conditions.

We found the spiral staircase and descended "This house is huge!" exclaimed Alice in awe totally speaking my thoughts out loud. I nodded and stood gawking at what appeared to be the living room which was decorated in cream shades of color from walls to furniture. Everything looked like it belonged in a museum of antiques. There were three huge sofa's and a coffee table in the middle and little tables with vases and flowers were scattered all over the place. There was also a huge window that overlooked what seemed to be a gigantic yard with a fountain and all. My jaw completely hit the floor. Wow, awesome, I would so live here if it wasn't the past and people weren't all proper and …strange.

Wait a second- I _was_ living here. Damn it, why did I have to remind me self of this horrible fate that has befallen me.

Shit. Now I was sounding like them people!

"Is that you I hear my daughters?" came a soft warm voice from where we assumed was the dining room. We both had weird looks on "Sisters." Alice mouthed giggling terribly. I stifled my laugh. How freaky that we should be sisters in this life, we always joked about being sisters in a past life.

WAIT- past life?! Major break through moment. I know what was happening, we ARE in a past life, ourselves in a past life- totally makes sense of everything that's been happening. It explains why we are sisters …even if it doesn't explain everything else. I completely think I am right- as always. I will need to share this major info with Alice later, when we're alone.

Wow- I am such a genius, and I just knew that ultimately it will be that which will get us out of this place

We both went into the dining room. Alice looking at my triumphant face quizzically and I completely basking in my genuineness. There was hope, as long as we know how we got here, we can get our selves out!

The woman looked very high class and what we would consider to be a socialite in our time. She had on a golden dress that showed a lot of cleavage and had the most delicate features. Light brown hair and a beautiful oval face and blue eyes.

"You look lovely this morning, are you prepared for the coming day?" she said was a playful smile looking at the both of us appraisingly.

What he hell was with the look. I mean we had to have tea with another hot shot family, that sounded boring- how could she NOT see that. I guess that's the only thing people do here to entertain themselves. Go over to each other's houses and have tea while they gossip.

Okay, so I admit… that sounded a little like how we do things in our time, but still I'm sure it was different. The breakfast on the table looked nice, fruits and toast and butter.. wow they had toast there. WOW. I was really shocked, I mean I thought toast was invented when the toaster was invented and that was when this European guy invented the toaster, after having electricity invented so people could use it after inventing things that used electricity.

"Well sit now, have some toast, the trip shall be long and you need energy!" she said excitedly "I don't have to go over what we spoke about regarding conduct, you must be utterly charming and dazzling!"

What the hell kind of mother was she? She wanted US to impress her friends and a bunch of people we didn't even know- and even spoke to us about being at our best behavior? Was she really THAT shallow because of who we were seeing, some big family? Oh my god, I could not believe her. I knew these times were horrible for women, forced to act the way their family see's fit all for social status. I already felt so oppressed.

I gave Alice a ' can you believe this shit' look and she gave me a slight nod returning it to me.

In our time, no one could ask us to be on our best behavior. Or ask for us to make a good impression. God- people here were shallower than I thought. I suddenly felt home sick. Home, where I could be rude and no one would give a damn.

Even though I wasn't a rude person, I wanted to be rude just to teach this woman who has been nothing but sweet to us so far- and happens to be our 'mother'- a lesson. Yes- if I'm going to stay here I will change the ways they treat us girls. No one deserves this horrible treatment. NO ONE!

As I sat completely absorbed in my thoughts of feminism, Alice had been carrying on a conversation with 'mother'. Well more like nodding and smiling. Until the woman finally stood up telling us to go fetch our stuff because the carriage would soon be here.

We didn't even eat breakfast, the hypocrite- 'you will need energy' my ass. And I didn't even get a chance to have anything thanks to the maids practically running with the food out of the room. I had a shocked look on my face. My my, tea sounded so good right now..

"What was she on about?" I asked Alice in a whisper as we made our way to the lovely living room.

"How should I know, she kept babbling about the importance of husbands and the future and that we were better than all the girls here… she's creepy.." whispered Alice back as I mulled over what she said. Well first of all she got the 'we are better than all the girls here' part right. We were not conformed to what society wanted us to be! Well… not in the future we weren't…. and what was she on about with the husband talk. Oh my god! I knew it!

"She wants us to believe we are nothing without men!" I whispered to Alice, eyes wide and completely blazing with anger "Will the patronization of women never end!"

"Oh, wow these times were, or are, very terrible.. I mean not only are women forced to wear the same stuff, they have to be brainwashed into thinking they are worthless…" said Alice just as angrily and in total agreement with me. Of course she would be, I am NEVER wrong.

"What was with your look earlier?" asked Alice after a while, brows creasing.

"Oh, it totally figured it out- we are in a past life, not the past!" I said with a huge grin. Alice looked shocked for a second but then she looked confused again.

"Isn't that almost the same thing, us in a past life is IN THE PAST" she said rolling her eyes.

Okay so my genius plan and my break through was not… as grand as I expected it to be. Okay, not the best of situations but it could have been worse. I blushed a bit realizing the errors of my ways of thinking. Glad once again Alice was here, if any one can save me from my self it's her.

"It made sense in my head." I pouted and sulked. Maybe I am not a genius or perfect. I was feeling really stupid and down right now. I sighed feeling sorry for my self.

Oh my god- could I suffer from depression?

I mean I was feeling gloomy earlier and I was starting to feel gloomy now. What are depressions symptoms anyways?

Oh my god- to discover I might be a narcissist and depressed is massive. It's 'life altering'.

I will have to talk to Alice about it later. She will definitely provide help. I hope I remember…

"Bella, weirdo woman is here, I think it's time!" Alice poked me in the side to get my attention. I looked up and saw the maids bring over what looked like bags. They were ugly…

"Come now my girls, the carriage awaits." Said 'mother' with a radiating smile, before making her way out the house gracefully, through the front door which was held open by one of the servants.

Oh shit, a feeling of dread and anticipating filled me and Alice as we gripped each other's hands and walked together outside the beautiful house on the stone path leading to…. The carriage.

XxXxXxX

PEOPLE… REVIEW OKAY! Please I know you can do it, I know you give me 15 reviews!

Let's work together people!

I REALLY hope you like this!

Enjoy

Hugz and kisses.


End file.
